


Notice me!

by nosetothewind94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Werefox Stiles, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetothewind94/pseuds/nosetothewind94
Summary: I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention...





	Notice me!

**Author's Note:**

> (Fest Mod Note: this work was created for the 2018 Sterek Smooch Fest. Please follow the fest on [LJ](https://sterek-smooch.livejournal.com/) and [TUMBLR](https://sterek-smooch.tumblr.com/) to see the rest of the fabulous creations! Thank you!)


End file.
